Unbreak Her Heart Inuyasha!
by BlueWingPuppy
Summary: (I/K) Inuyasha and Kagome hasn't seen each other in four years becuase of a fight, and now Kagome is back but with a adopted daughter who is a half demon and wants to find her parents! Chapter 7 UP R
1. Say Whatca Say Inuyasha

Chapter 1 The Mistake  
  
It was about early afternoon when Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango waited patiently for Kagome's appearance from the Bone- Eater's Well.  
  
Inuyasha was in his regular tree, had his eyes close but was not sleeping. Miroku was behind Sango trying to touch her butt while she was cleaning her big boomerang and using it to smack Miroku in his head every time her touched her. She pretty much got used to him feeling her because she has been doing this routine for quite a while.  
  
Suddenly, Inuyasha jump off the branch and walked to the well.  
  
"The bitch is finally here, she better has a reason for being late again."  
  
" She might have a reason Inuyasha, she is coming from a different timeline then us." Sango reminded him calmly  
  
"Hi guys, sorry that I'm late, I went shopping with my friends and I picked out this cute outfit at the mall, whatca think?"  
  
Kagome was wearing a t- shirt and a skirt. Both had fallings of Cherry Blossoms on the right side of her shirt and flow down to her skirt where the pedals flowed down out more. She had white boots that was knee high and her hair was up in a ponytail with a pink string to tie her hair up and to match the peddles on her outfit, it was truly beautiful.  
  
Everyone was in aww, besides Inuyasha.  
  
"Feh, that's ugly on you, it probably will look better on Kikyo, she does got bigger breast than you that would make her look better on her than you."  
  
What am I saying?!? She is beautiful in that outfit so she calls it, oh am I going to get it, how come I can't say what I really mean?  
  
Because you shy Oh man am I going to get it from Kagome, I bet she is gonna sit me more painful than when she sat me when I had a boulder in my hands. AND I felt that for a week!  
  
"Inuyasha, how dare you-you fucked up breed!" Sango screaming in Inuyasha's ear while Miroku slapped him with his staff across his face.  
  
" WELL HELL, IT'S NOT MY FAULT THAT KIKYO IS MUCH BETTER LOOKING THEN THAT COPY CATER KAGOME."  
  
OH shit, I push it. she's gonna say it.  
  
Kagome was holding in her tears, she wasn't gonna cry in front of Inuyasha to show that she was a weak human. Her fisted were balled in her hand, so hard that blood was slowly dripping from her hands.  
  
" How, how could he, I went to buy this outfit for him, but- he still compare me to Kikyo, I Know she much better than me and everything but, after all this time I thought he would not say such- such mean stuff, he stabs me back, right in my heart, how can I love this beast. When all he does is compare me to that dead miko."  
  
"Inuyasha, I- HOW COULD YOU, after all I did for your ass, YOU still turn me down like I'm a bunch of shit that you threw away."  
  
"WELL you ARE, bitch"  
  
"SIT just sit your ass down you fucked up shity dog, SIT damn asshole SIT" screaming and crying at Inuyasha, she couldn't hold the tears any longer, she was hurt badly at what he commented her. She tried to hold them but she was just in too much pain.  
  
" I won't come back either. I hope you and your walking trash bitch have a great life together." After that said, Kagome jumped in the well.  
  
"Fine don't come back and KIKYO IS NOT walking TRASH wrench!" Inside of Inuyasha's heart, he was also in so much pain of what he did to Kagome.  
  
"I hope your happy Inuyasha, look at what you did, you know she doesn't like to be compared to Kikyo, even though she don't act like that dead walking bitch. Until Kagome comes back I'm not talking to you, I thought you loved Kagome but I guess I was wrong. bye fucker" Sango walked in the forest was gone, she was followed by Miroku shortly after he looked at Inuyasha on the ground faced down in the dirty ground. He was shaking as if he was crying on the ground, and softly for only Inuyasha to hear for himself.  
  
"I'm sorry Kagome. Please, please don't live me all alone, I- don't want to be alone again. I- need you here with me Kago.. KAGOME!!!!!!!!!!" He howled for everyone even Sango and Miroku to hear his cry.  
  
"Please, don't leave me.."  
  
  
  
Well, wasn't that breath taken * Kicks Inuyasha where the sun don't shine" Next Chapter: 4 years later.. Well I guess Kagome wasn't playing. 


	2. 4 Year's Later a new half demon BABY! KA...

Chapter 2: 4 years later..  
  
Kagome was cleaning the living room up for Sakura's birthday party. Sakura was at her doorstep with a note saying to take care of her child, 2 weeks after she came back from the well.  
  
She remembered that day dearly; Sakura was the reason that Kagome is still alive today.  
  
Flashback  
  
~ 4 years and 2 weeks after coming back from the well ~  
  
"The weather seems to know my pain.."  
  
Kagome was watching the rain falling heavily down to the ground from her window. Ever since she came back from Inuyasha's time, her mother and Souta been trying to talk to her after she came in the house, with stream of tears of pain falling from her face and drip to the floor or her shirt and she looked terrible as if someone just broken her heart.. She ran upstairs to her room and didn't come out for a week. The second week she came out skinny and very depressed from all the crying she did. She told what happened to her family and got back almost to normal, but still will cry at night, when everyone is asleep.  
  
Kagome tried to go back threw the well but never had the courage to face Inuyasha, she was scared of what might he say to her after 2 weeks.  
  
Kagome signed loudly, no one was home besides her, all chores were done and she was just bored.  
  
Until Kagome say a figure from the corner of her eye walking very fast to her home. To Kagome eyes she was short and she figure that it was a woman and she also say her cradling something in her arms protectively from the rain.  
  
"I wonder is she lost, she might need a place to stay for tonight it's not safe to stay outside in a storm like this." Kagome ran down the stairs and hurried to the door.  
  
When she opened the door Kagome was shocked to not see no one.  
  
"Hello?" She looked back and forward across her door from side to side, she saw no one at all.  
  
"How strange I know I saw.. Hey what is this?"  
  
She looked down her feet and saw a baby, covered in a soaked white blanket and a note right beside the baby.  
  
Kagome brought the baby and the note left behind in the house, Note reads..  
  
Please take care of my baby girl, I can't take care of her. Please keep her, I know you can raise her better than I can  
  
Kagome was shocked, why would a mother give her children up like this? Also she was shocked because now the girl didn't have a home and worst of all a family to take care of her..  
  
Kagome picked up the crying baby and got a towel from the upstairs bathroom and used it was a blanket to keep the baby from catching a cold, then took her to Kagome's room.  
  
"Shh, don't cry baby girl, I will take good care of you. First lets give you a name" Kagome looked at the baby girl carefully. This baby was very gorgeous it had pink eyes just like Sakura Tree pedal's and the baby had just a cute face it look at Kagome in "Who you?" look. Kagome giggled and continued looking at her. The baby's hair was jet black but short like a newborn, but then Kagome gasped when she saw two black ears, like Inuyasha ears but smaller and black.  
  
"No wonder your mother gave you up, she didn't want to raise you because of your little doggie ears. But don't worry Sakura, Yes don't worry my Sakura, I will love you and care for you as if you were my own."  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Kagome told her mom and Souta of Sakura and how they all agree to keep, love and care for baby Sakura.  
  
Kagome wiped the tears away from her eyes because Sakura reminded her of Inuyasha, that's why she didn't return to his time.  
  
"Mommy lookie, grandma made this pretty dress. Don't I look beautiful mommy?" Sakura came down stairs with a cute dress it was a Kimito dress, and it had a big Sakura Tree with it's pedals falling on her dress.  
  
Kagome got on her knees and hugged Sakura. "Yes, you look and you are beautiful. My dear Sakura"  
  
"How do you like it my dear" Kagome's mom came down slowly downstairs to see the pair hugging.  
  
She smiled "Wonderful, thanks mom" Kagome showed her mom one of her rarest, most happiest smiles ever.  
  
" Okay Sakura go get Souta and we will begin your party."  
  
"Okay Mommy"  
  
  
  
So, Kagome has an adopted daughter named Sakura. But how and why does Sakura got doggie eyes. Is she a half demon too? Or was she an experiment, or maybe did she come from Inuyasha's time? Hmm. Well next Chapter: She Came back??!? 


	3. Problems growing, solutions tomorrow?

Chapter 3: On The Other Side of The Well  
  
"It's been four years now, and she still hasn't come back once. Did she moved on with her life or did she.."  
  
"Don't your dare think that Inuyasha, you know Kagome better than anyone. You know she wouldn't suicide herself!"  
  
Miroku completely shocked at what Inuyasha thought so negative of Kagome's actions.  
  
"Yea guess your right Miroku" Inuyasha disappointed at himself for thinking that far ahead.  
  
"Anyway why are you here, outside in my free private space, when you have a woman and pair of twins at home worried about you at home!"  
  
" Because my wife Sango knows where I'm at, why I am out here and knows what I'm doing outside with you my friend. You know speaking of Sango she is still."  
  
" I know, I know your woman tells me everyday 'Why haven't you go get Kagome, I'm never going to talk to you again damn dog boy' or `Where's your ugly bitch Kikyo? Ops I mean your walking zombie lover?'" Inuyasha leaned back down on the branch and signed heavily.  
  
Miroku still laughing but stopped to speak clearly "Ha ha, well I mean Inuyasha Sango lost a best friend, like you lost your true love!"  
  
"Just shut up already, go fuck something?" Inuyasha was embarrassed and was blushing bright red on his checks.  
  
"That something is asleep right now and I'm not gonna take advantage of her" Miroku said proudly.  
  
"Feh, whatever just be quiet my ears hurt" Inuyasha only said that to keep Miroku quiet because he thought he heard someone coming.  
  
"Are they hurting because the miss the sound of Kagome's voice saying your name in a loving' way ` Inuyasha'" pretended to be Kagome's sweet voice.  
  
"Feh"  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku always talk liked this every night since Kagome left and never came back for 4 years.  
  
Sango and Miroku finally confessed their love for one another four months after Kagome left, and had a pair or twins. One girl and one boy, the girl name was Keade and the boy's was Souta.  
  
'Someone is coming sniff sniff its sniff Kikyo!'  
  
"Miroku, can you please leave or something, Kikyo is coming this way again." He jumped down in front of Miroku.  
  
"Again, damn does she know when to quit and just die?" Miroku roused to his feet and had his staff ready for anything.  
  
"No, but leave or hide, I don't want her to attack you."  
  
"Yea ok, I'm hiding because I want to know why the bitch still trying to get to you when your in love with Ka." he couldn't finished because Kikyo was close enough to see.  
  
"He loves me not her, right Inuyasha," said a calm walking Kikyo going straight to Inuyasha.  
  
"Kikyo, how many times do I have to tell you? Huh? I L-O-V-E K-A-G-O-M-E, I love Kagome."  
  
" But she left you for another man.."  
  
"Feh, keep on wishing that your shit will work on me, because it won't not to this half demon."  
  
Inuyasha was starting to get really pissed off. He didn't need any ideas in his head about Kagome finding another man than himself.  
  
'If so, it better not be Hojo, or whoever he is.'  
  
Inuyeasha was growling underneath his breath.  
  
"Inuyasha, please, I will make the pain go away, I won't disappoint you.." She was getting a bit to close for Miroku.  
  
As she came closer the more Inuyasha held his sword ready for anything.  
  
"You need me.. As much as I."  
  
"Need to get the hell out of here you walking death ray" Screamed Miroku with his staff high above Kikyo head. Inuyasha was a bit suspired.  
  
"If you want to have a head to show and tell, I suggest you turn back to the graveyard." Miroku was serious.  
  
Kikyo signed and gave up "Well, I guess I will see you again my Inuyasha." Then she disappears.  
  
Inuyasha signed and left his guard down. "Kagome.."  
  
"Yea I miss her too." Miroku said sadly putting his staff on his shoulders.  
  
"Kikyo been trying her best to send me to hell with her more often after Kagome left."  
  
"Because you're lonely and she is too." Miroku put his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder trying to support his friend the best he could.  
  
Inuyasha smiled to him "Thanks, Miroku."  
  
He smiled back. When they both heard Sango voice..  
  
"Miroku, please it's getting really late come inside before you catch a cold!"  
  
"Coming dear, Inuyasha your going to be all right by yourself?" he asked worriedly to his friend  
  
"Feh you worry to much! Go to your woman" Miroku smiled and walked to his home.  
  
"Please come back my Kagome.."  
  
Meanwhile at Kagome's House  
  
"Sakura, put your presents away, its time for bed!" "K mom" Sakura was pretty tired after all her friends and family came to celebrate her four birthday and had games and sing longs and ate cake and best of all presents!  
  
She wore her new Poke'Mon pajamas when Kagome came in with a smile on her face.  
  
She picked Sakura up and laded her on her bed underneath he warm covers.  
  
"Mommy, tomorrow you promised that we were going to go on vacation to see a person who just like me a half demon?!?" even though she was sleepy she sounded excited.  
  
"Yes, tomorrow, `kissed her on her head` sweet dreams Sakura." Kagome got off her bed and went to the door and shut it quietly.  
  
Sakura giggled and couldn't wait for tomorrow!!  
  
Me either Sakura I wanna know too. Is she going to really go back to the well and go see Inuyasha??? Please Kagome go, because Kikyo being a real bitch. Also Inuyasha hasn't been sit on for a long time! Next Chapter: Your Back, but why is there a child with you? 


	4. Your Back, But Sakura Thinks Inuyasha is...

Chapter 4: Your Back?!?  
  
The sun came beaming threw Sakura's window. The sunlight hit her face and slowly woke little Sakura up. Her ears were twitch all last night from all the sounds last night, she had a headache but was happy that she woke up early.  
  
"Yes. Today is tomorrow, so that means I can meet a half demon just like me!" she jumped out of bed and run downstairs. She was surprised when she saw her mom already up and dressed. Packing both her and Sakura clothes in two separate book bags.  
  
"Awe, I wanted to wake you up mommy!"  
  
Kagome giggled "sorry Sakura, but if you hurry up and get washed we can go to the shine, and start our vacation."  
  
"Ok!" She ran back up stairs to get dressed.  
  
Kagome smile went away after her daughter left. She barely had any sleep last night thinking of what will happen when she sees Inuyasha and the others again.  
  
' I bet him and Kikyo got back together, oh well at least he is happy and not alone.'  
  
She wished that Sakura would just take her time.  
  
" The longer the better.." Inuyasha's Time  
  
Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and the little ones Keade and Souta all walked to go see their old friend Keade that still lived in the hut. Miroku and Inuyasha were walking behind Sango and the kids chattering about what keade might look like now.  
  
" I meet you guys at Keade's hut in a few minutes. I want to stop by at the well for a moment."  
  
"Yea sure Inuyasha, we will see yea!" Sango said to Inuyasha.  
  
"But Mr. Inuyasha you promised Keade you would come with us together!" Souta promised to bring Inuyasha to the hut so Keade could see him.  
  
" Feh, she won't miss me for another few minutes compared to three years. She can wait" with that Inuyasha jumped to the Bone Eater's well.  
  
Kagome's Time  
  
" Ok Sakura you ready?"  
  
Kagome wrote a note for Souta and her mother to know where they were going.  
  
"Yep, lets go!" Sakura ran to the shrine and waited for her mom to catch up.  
  
"Ok hold my hand sweetie this is going to be a bumpy ride" Kagome gripped Sakura's small hand in hers.  
  
They walked inside the shrine and saw a well that was glowing pretty colors. Kagome jumped in with Sakura in her arms.  
  
"Here we go!!" Both yelped excitedly.  
  
Inuyasha's Time. ' She never going to come back. I should of never said that to her.. Damn what was I thinking?' Inuyasha had a frown on his face and was signing loudly.  
  
He sat on the edge f the well hoping that maybe, Kagome would come back.  
  
"Huh, what the fuck, I smell sniff a demon! No it's smaller energy than a full demon, could it be half? Sniff but why is it coming threw the well? Whatever it is, its not coming out of the well with a head!!"  
  
Inuyasha gripped his sword and he was in position to attack the half demon that was coming out. He growled loudly as it came closer and closer out of the well.  
  
Miroku was running to the Bone Eater's Well to go fetch Inuyasha so Keada could see him. As he came closer to the well he saw Inuyasha growling at the well.  
  
"Inuyasha, Inuyasha what are you so pissed at?" he stop when he was a feet away from Inuyasha's back.  
  
"A half demon is coming out get ready for anything Miroku.."  
  
"What!" he was in shocked when he heard what Inuyasha said. But still he had his handy-dandy staff and was ready to protect himself.  
  
"Oh look mom were at the top, I see the top. But something smells weird. Like someone's at the top waiting for us.." They heard a small child's voice coming out of the well.  
  
"Sakura wait!" said another voice. Inuyasha and Miroku couldn't make out who was who. But then they saw a little body come flying almost, out the well looking at them. 'Is that the half demon you smelled Inuyasha if so, she looks harmless' Miroku putting his staff over his shoulder. He looked at the little girl and saw she was wearing human cloths, which Kagome would wear when they saw her.  
  
Sakura stay on the ground, she wore a black long sleeve shirt with a big letter "S" which was in pink. Also she wore some blue shorts that had her name "Sakura" on the sides on her small hips. In Inuyasha eyes he looked at her worriedly and small two dog-ears hiding low in her hair. She was scared.  
  
` Who is she, why and how did she come her'  
  
"Sakura, are you all right!" a tall figure came out of the well. She hurried over to Sakura and picked her up from the ground in her protective arms.  
  
'I can't, no she can't be Kagome?' Inuyasha and Miroku both looked at the tall figure.  
  
The women wore a white plain T- shirt with the big Letter "K" in the middle; it was a silver/gray color. Just like her eyes. She also had some blue shorts to match with the little girl.  
  
Inuyasha sniff the air, and what he found out shocked him. It was Kagome.  
  
"Ka-Kagome, is that you?" ask the old priest.  
  
"Miroku, Inuyasha, its good to see you both again." She smiled. The little girl was surprised that she knew these people special the on in the big red suit.  
  
'Hey he was ears too, I wonder if his my father?' Sakura eyes brighten up and were happy to find someone just like her. Hey Sakura I wanna know too. So Kagome finally pull herself to go meet Inuyasha. But is Inuyasha his child. I don't know, its possible though( next Chapter: Is your heart fixed Kagome? What this? A new adventure? Find Sakura's parents? Why here?  
  
Also I fixed the chapter 1 and 2 problem. Please give it time. 


	5. New Adventure, Find Sakura Parents Inuya...

Chapter 5: New Adventure, Find Sakura's Parents!  
  
"Hello guys, its good to see you again." Kagome had little tears on the corner of her eyes. She was glad to see Inuyasha and Miroku but a bit disturb by the half demon appearance.  
  
'I wonder if he and Kikyo are back together, I don't feel her presents around here. But I still missed him so much, but I wonder why he didn't come and fetch from home and take me back here?' Kagome was starting to get a headache; she was confused, happy, and upset at the same time.  
  
Inuyasha stood still his ears were straight ahead facing to come, his nose was sniffing Kagome's sweet, truly missed scent.  
  
'Gods, how I miss her scent and her gorgeous smile. But wait' Inuyasha just remember 'Didn't that girl just call Kagome Mom?' his ears fell and if you were close enough, you could hear him starting to pout.  
  
Miroku ran up to greet his old friend, he dropped his staff on the way there.  
  
"Kagome, I'm so glad you came back! When did you have a child and why did Inuyasha say it smells like a half demon?" he hugged her and Sakura tightly as if he never wanted to leave this spot any time soon. 'Finally Sango won't cry any more, she is so happy to see Kagome again. I can't wait to see her smile back either.'  
  
"Do you know these people Mom, and who is that guy over there, he has doggie ears too!" Miroku stopped his tightly hug and step back to hear the little girls' curious questions.  
  
'Her eyes, their so beautiful, I wonder who her father is, could it be Inuyasha.' he thought to himself. He was curious to find out. 'I'll ask him tonight'. With that Miroku smiled to Inuyasha.  
  
'What's he smiling about?' Inuyasha stared at the priest. He saw him smiles at him; it was the kind of smile like ' I got you or I got something to ask you ' smile. He didn't like it one bit.  
  
"That's Miroku over there with the staff and the one all in red is Inuyasha, he is a half demon." Kagome pointed out for Sakura to identify who was who.  
  
The little girl looked at her mom, "Is he my father mommy?"  
  
Sakura wanted to know Kagome say it in her eyes that she wanted the truth.  
  
"No he is not Sakura." Kagome hold her tightly hug to support her. Sakura eyes began to show sadness, when Kagome saw this she immediately spoke.  
  
"Don't worry though Inuyasha going to help us find your father, that's why we are her on our "Vacation"'. The little eyes turn back to her happiness smile.  
  
"K"  
  
'Phew, good I'm not her father, but then who is it, Kagome better of not.' Inuyasha was growling, he wanted to know who was her father if he wasn't. "Why are you mad Mr. Inuyasha?" Sakura asked, she heard him growl as if he was very mad.  
  
"Feh, nothing pup."  
  
Miroku and Kagome and Sakura all were walking together and were chattering of their past of the last four years.  
  
Inuyasha followed behind them slowly. He was thinking to himself, he really wants to talk to Kagome alone. But When?  
  
' Tonight, I'm going to ask her.' With that Inuyasha started smiling, he hasn't done that every since the day she left.  
  
When they finally got to Keada's hut.  
  
"KAGOME" "SANGO" both girls were hugging and crying in both of their arms.  
  
"I'm so glad her ok Sango, I heard you got married with Miroku and had twins!" and their conversations started from there.  
  
Sakura, Lil' Souta and Keada were all playing and giggling at each other. But Sakura they didn't ask about her ears or her eyes. They seem to not mind of what she looked. Sakura was really glad her mom found special friends like these.  
  
Well it was about dark when Kagome and Sango finish talking about their lives. Inuyasha and Miroku were both in their corners, just watching the young ones.  
  
"Well, that's why I am here Sango!" Inuyasha heard Kagome say, he shifted his ear to their conversation.  
  
"Yeah why are you here Kagome and who is Sakura's father?" Inuyasha asked out loud. Everyone stopped there chattering and all stared at Kagome.  
  
She explained how she met Sakura and why she was here. She was her to find Sakura parents and she believes that they came threw the well.  
  
"I thought I should come back and ask for your help again guys. It won't be long like collecting the jewel, all she wants to know who are her parents were." Kagome stared at Inuyasha hopping he would agree of her discussing.  
  
"Well ok I'll help Kagome, I'll protect you and your daughter, but tell me, who do you think her parents are. There aren't a lot of demons here who would get a human pregnant." Kagome was so glad Inuyasha was coming to protect her and Sakura, like old times. She smiled and continued to answer his question.  
  
"Really I believe its Rin and your half brother Inuyasha."  
  
Everyone gasped, they knew Inuyasha's brother and Rin was close but first Rin was too young anyway to give birth to a child. Also Inuyasha half brother hates human's and didn't think it was right to have half- demons live.  
  
"Feh, Kagome I think you really forgot how he hates humans and hates half- demons, do you wonder why he try's to kill me? Because he hates my kind!"  
  
"Ok Inuyasha, what have they been doing so far do you know huh?" Kagome stood up and stared at Inuyasha's eyes with anger and frustration threw hers. It scared him.  
  
'She still my Kagome' he smiled.  
  
"Feh, whatever but your not going by yourself to his territory."  
  
"You Baka that's why I ask you to come with me, Sakura, Miroku and Sango." She stomped her feet hard on the floor that everyone even the fire jumped in the air and fell back in place.  
  
"Feh, whatever.. Bitch" Inuyasha said it very low so that no one could hear.  
  
"Mom he said the b word at you" Sakura pointed at Inuyasha.  
  
'Oh no here it comes' Inuyasha prepared himself  
  
"SIT boy" Kagome screamed.  
  
Everyone and even Sakura were laughing.  
  
  
  
Well, everything is getting in place. So they're going to Inuyasha's half brother territory and see if Sakura, are their parents. Also the part of Inuyasha didn't get Kagome is coming up. Next Chapter: Questions, Answered, and New Couple? Also does anyone know how to spell Inuyasha's half brother name? 


	6. Questions Answered New Couple?

Chapter 6: Questions Answered. New Couple?  
  
Sango and Miroku and their twins went home to back up supplies and equipment they will need for their search to find Kagome's adopted daughter real parents.  
  
'Well I do agree with Kagome guess, I mean Rin was old enough, at the time to have a child. Wow if she is the mother then how she get those pretty pink eyes! Must be Inuyasha half brother, eye coloring mixed with Rin's.' Sango thought. She has never seen a half demon with pure pink eyes.  
  
'I bet when she grows up, every boy, demon or human, would want her. Ha, Kagome is going to have her hands full when she becomes a teenager.'  
  
"Sango, I think that this search is going to be harder than collecting the jewel." Miroku said quietly for only her to here, not the children.  
  
"We can't use Kagome and try to scene them out. This time we have to go to every demon and their mate a personal question." He thought that this search wouldn't be worth it.  
  
First of all, it's rare to have a demon and a human to mate and have a half demon.  
  
Second, some demons could have raped a human girl, and not have known the woman gave birth to a half demon. They are to many possibilities to know for sure who are Sakura's real mom and dad. They might even been dead, who knows.  
  
"Well I see your put honey, but remember" she was swigging her index finger in the air." "When a baby is born from a demon or a human, the baby has its mom and father's scent on him/her. So."  
  
Sango took a breath. " We could use Inuyasha's nose to sniff each demon and human we come across with to see if Sakura's scent is close to them. Understand?" she asked Miroku.  
  
"Very, good thing I have a strong and pretty smart lady as my wife" Miroku took her hand and gave a peck on the check, while Sango was blushing.  
  
"Yuck dad!" both little Kaeda and Souta said at the same time. They thought kissing was nasty.  
  
"Just wait, you will be doing this when you get old enough!"  
  
Meanwhile at Kaeda's hut.  
  
"Mom I'm tired, can I go to bed with you?" Sakura was in Kagome protective arms near the flames to keep warm. All the excitement in one day for her was just too much; her eyes were drifting away.  
  
"Yes, you can, Kaede." looking at Kaeda, as if she was asking for her to do a favor. "Could you dress Sakura while I get our bed ready, please?"  
  
"Sure" Kaede said while walking to Kagome to get the little half demon out of her arms. "Thanks" Kagome said to Kaede while smiling at her. She handed her daughter in Kaede's old arms to get her ready for bed.  
  
As Kaeda was walking out Kagome started to unpack and get their blankets out. "Kagome, can we talk alone for a while." Kagome turned around and found herself looking start into golden eyes.  
  
"In- Inuyasha you startled me!" Kagome really didn't want to talk to Inuyasha right now. She wasn't ready to hear what his reasons were, for his actions four years ago.  
  
'Why now, don't he have some-someone else to pick on and love. Just leave me alone, I'll talk when I'm ready but not now, I just came back.' she was thinking maybe she could just say no. But if she does, she might hurt him, which she really doesn't want too. She started to shake.  
  
"Kagome, about that day."  
  
"I'm not ready to talk about it" she tried to hurrying up to finish her making her and Sakura's bed so she could have a reason to leave him.  
  
Inuyasha wanted to talk about it now so he wouldn't have the chance. He reached and gripped her hand in his left clawed hand.  
  
'She's shaking, I can feel it through her hand, but why?' he thought. `Maybe it's because she scared of me, or was she freezing?'  
  
Kagome was surprised when he gripped her hand to get his full attention. He looked straight in her eyes, she knew he was looking for the reason why she was shaking because his grip become tighter when he felt her shake.  
  
'Please, Inuyasha. I don't want to talk to you!'  
  
She kept saying that inside her hand like a recorder never going to stop unless you hit it. After a while she realized she was staring in his eyes for too long she forced her hand out of his claw grip hands.  
  
"Inuyasha, please I really don't want to talk right now, I have to make." she tried to finish her excuse.  
  
"No, Kagome you LISTEN TO ME" he yelled.  
  
"The reason why I didn't go after you was because of Kikyo"  
  
Kagome heart frozed. ' I knew it, and you told me yourself now that you don't love me. You broken my heart again.' She started crying. Inuyasha tried to get his reason out quickly so she could stop crying.  
  
'She thinks I love Kikyo, when I love her. Yes I love you Kagome' he took Kagome sad body in his arms. He squeezed tightly to try to calm her down before Sakura comes in there.  
  
"Not because I love her Kagome, that I didn't come to get you. No, it was because she closed the well overtime I tried to get to you. Even on the first night you lefted Kagome, I tried- I tried to reach you" Inuyasha leaned to her ear so only she could here.  
  
"I tried Kagome. Please stop crying. Please try to believe me" She was shaking her head 'No' in his chest.  
  
"You Liar, you know you loved Kikyo. That's why you didn't come back. Your just saying that so I could go back to you, you broken my heart twice Inuyasha and two times is good enough. Please just leave me alone!" she was moving, trying, her best to get out of his hug. But with the tears, and tiredness of being sleepy she stop when he hugged her even tighter to keep her in his arms.  
  
"Kagome, stop it" he said calmly. "Please stop, if you don't believe me, you can ask Miroku. He was with me on day one when you lefted. He knows and say everything." He griped her chin with his right clawed hand and lefted her chin up so he could see Kagome's eyes.  
  
'Oh Kagome'  
  
"Inuyasha. if I go ask Miroku tomorrow night, that what you say is true. WO. would you fix my heart? Would you? I can't take the pain any more. I want you so much but you say so much horrible stuff about me, and always compare me to Kikyo. I know I look like your lover." Kagome took a breather.  
  
"But you don't love me as me. You love me because I look like your dead-" Inuyasha put his lips on Kagome's, she was surprised but didn't move, she kissed him back to show that she wanted him.  
  
'Man is her lips soft, this is better than kissing Kikyo.'  
  
"Mom, what are you doing?"  
  
'SHIT!' Inuyasha quickly turn around to only see Sakura at the doorway.  
  
Get your freak On Inuyasha, lol. OK Next chapter maybe tomorrow or not because I just got news that my grandma is in the hospital and I might be going to go see here.  
  
Chapter 7:A New Day, and New Problems, Inuyasha is going to be Sakura's adopted Father? 


	7. Day One, Inuyasha a stepfather

Chapter 7 New Adventure Begins, Inuyasha A stepfather?  
  
After the little incident that night, Kagome and Sakura both slept that night. Inuyasha still confused why he kissed Kagome just when she came back for four years, sat outside and slept in a nearby tree again.  
  
" I should have waited, I wonder if that was a mistake." Inuyasha just signed, and fell asleep for their new adventure.  
  
Meanwhile inside Kaeda's hut.  
  
"He kissed me! Does he really love me instead of Kikyuo? Well he did say that Miroku was with him on day one, he better not be lying." Kagome spooked silently to herself making sure she doesn't wake up the little one.  
  
'Sakura, I promise we will find your real mom and dad' she fell asleep to awake for the new day.  
  
Adventure day 1  
  
The following morning, Kagome woke to find Sakura pajamas were thrown everywhere inside their room. She started to panicked until she heard Sakura giggling outside and also the voice of Inuyasha.  
  
" When is your mother going to wake up pup?"  
  
"She wakes up late, so we wait for mommy to catch her sleep," said a small familiar voice said. Kagome was relieved that Inuyasha and Sakura were both outside waiting for her.  
  
"Well I better make breakfast for Sakura so she can keep up with us while we walk to Ssesshoumaru forest."  
  
Kagome went to her big yellow bag and started searching for a pot, a jug of water and something to cook easy and fast.  
  
"Let's see, hotdogs, popcorn, hot oatmeal, ramen."  
  
"Ramen, Kagome" said the half-breed carrying Sakura on his back like he used to carry Kagome. She was surprised that she didn't hear them come into the room earlier.  
  
"Please it's been a long time, you know I love that stuff" he continued.  
  
"Yes, please mommy, me want Ramen too!" shouted Sakura and showing her best puppy face with her ears down and her eyes wide and shiny.  
  
Kagome couldn't resist the little ones puppy face. " Ok, you two win"  
  
As she started cooking both of the half demons celebrated for their small victory "Yes, Ramen Ramen!" they yelled excitedly.  
  
' I can't believe this, Sakura and Inuyasha eat Ramen as if it's candy! They act so much alike.' Kagome smiled as finished cooking for the three of them.  
  
An hour later  
  
Everyone was ready to go, specially Sakura as she said bye to Keada and little Keada and Souta as they went off on their journey.  
  
"Bye! We won't be long I promise!" Kagome yelled at the hut to her friends.  
  
"I hope your journey well Kagome." Keada said while she pushed the young ones inside.  
  
Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Sakura, and Inuyasha all went start to Ssesshoumaru Forest.  
  
" So Inuyasha, have you talked to your brother lately or found any rumors about him for the pas years?" Sango asked, she knew that Inuyasha was the only one with information about Ssesshoumaru and Rin.  
  
" Well, no I haven't since the last fight about 3 months before Kagome left, but I heard of rumors that his party have been seen lately near at a lake, just a few days away from a nearby village. I believe the call that lake Soul Keepers Lake, because everytime a human drinks or touches the lake, their souls get stolen away but if a demon drinks or touches the lake they eat the souls of humans and become stronger. That's probably why he is there to become stronger, we have to get there soon."  
  
Inuyasha said seriously, you could tell by his voice that he was a bit scared about his brother being a lot stronger than he his.  
  
' Good thing I still fought a lot of demons for the past years, if not we be all dead with a single blow from him'  
  
"He sounds mean, daddy does he hurt a lot of people to become stronger" Sakura asked as she rode on Inuyasha's back.  
  
"Yes Sakura he does, but what do you mean by `daddy`?" Kagome asked but she knew she could be only talking about Inuyasha.  
  
" Inuyasha said this morning that he wants to protect me as if I was his daughter, and so I thought he was going to be my new step father like you mommy."  
  
Sango and Miroku were shocked from what Sakura said. But Kagome laughed. To her it was funny for Inuyasha to take a big role like that.  
  
"Well welcome to the family dad!" Kagome said while laughing.  
  
"Feh, pup you need to keep your mouth shut sometimes" he was very embarrassed, but worst of all in front of all his friends.  
  
"K daddy" Sakura hugged her dad really hard, almost choking the poor half demon to death. But she was happy because she finally found a father who would protect, care, and love her just like Kagome does.  
  
'This must be my best day of my life!" she said in her head.  
  
When the Sun went down.  
  
Inuyasha and the gang went pretty far on the first day; they were 4 days away from the forest. They stopped at a hot spring inside Inuyasha's Forest were they rested and camped for the night.  
  
All three girls went to the hot springs while Inuyasha and Miroku talked at the camp sit.  
  
"I CAN'T BELIVE YOU KISSED HER WHEN SHE JUST CAME BACK, WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU INUYASHA!"  
  
Miroku screamed at the half demon after Inuyasha told him what happened last night in the hut.  
  
"Keep it down preist, they might hear you!" Inuyasha was trying his best to calm his friend down before the girls come and ask what's going on.  
  
" Who would hear me?"  
  
" I don't know maybe SOME DEMONS AND THE GIRLS!" Inuyasha screamed at Miruko stupid question.  
  
" Oh sorry, well I think when Sakura and Sango are asleep, the three of us are going to talk, so Kagome will find out the truth." Miruko explained.  
  
"Feh" Inuyasha answered back; he really didn't want to talk about it. But to keep Kagome close to him again, he had no choice.  
  
After an hour or two Sango and Sakura fell asleep soundly. Kagome was holding Sakura in her arms near the fire humming a song for her daughter.  
  
"Kagome, um Inuyasha and I want to talk to you, is that ok?" Miruko whispered to Kagome as he pointed his finger near the tree that there protective friend lad in.  
  
She nodded and got up with Sakura in her arms and walked with Miruko to the tree.  
  
' I hope Kagome will believe Inuyasha's story.' Said the priest in his head as the walked closer to the tree.  
  
Hey all I finally wrote this chapter up. I'm sorry about not updating but like I said I went to Ohio, Cleveland from D.C for a like two weeks to check up on my grandma, they said she had a minor stroke and that she had to stay in the hospital for a while because since she was a diabetic and was old, she had to stay in their. I was so scared that I might lose her and while we were at Ohio, my grandma didn't have a computer so I couldn't post my Chapters up. But now I'm back and grandma's ok. Thanks you for all waiting. I promise not to do that any time soon. (  
  
Next chapter: Inuyasha reasons, Kouga's back? 


End file.
